


Bucky Barnes- Home

by Skellyagogo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 7





	Bucky Barnes- Home

He heard the exhaustion in the way she closed the front door of their shared apartment. Before he even saw her he knew her mission had been rough by just the sound of her breath. Around the corner, she came into view from where he sat on the living room couch. Putting aside his snacks and sitting up straight, the game no longer the target of his focus.

The way she slowly moved. Slightly hunched over, bare feet dancing across the carpeted floor. Clothes and weapons dropping all around her as she headed for the shower. Too wrapped up in the hundred different thoughts racing through her head to even say hello or care that he was getting an intimate glimpse of her.

He chuckled to himself listening to her singing as she turned on the shower. Her voice echoing off the tiles and floating down the hallway. How quickly it changed from groggy and worn down to cheerful. She'd spend the remainder of her shower singing the most upbeat songs she could to rid herself of the troubles of her day. They'd been away from each other for far too long. Too many missions pulling them in different directions and he missed these moments between the two of them.

His phone on the coffee table coming to life with a text from Steve. A message conveying his concern for Y/n after giving a rundown of the mission. Steve said that she'd need some comfort, maybe even a laugh or two. Bucky readied the usual, calling for her usual pizza order with breadsticks.

Picking up her trail of clothes and tossing them in the hamper in the hallway. Ejecting the magazines in her guns and placing everything in the gun safe to be cleaned later. He ran down the stairs of their apartment building and across the street to the little bodega they frequented filling a wire basket with all her favorite cookies and candies, not forgetting to get grab a pint of ice cream, but backtracking grabbing another one.

It was a running joke that despite her saying she wasn't going to eat the whole thing, she would anyway. It never bothered him, he found it slightly adorable. The sheepish guilt that swirled over her face when the spoon hit the bottom of the carton. Scrapping nothing but a little speck of melted ice cream.

He was back in time to hear her turning off the shower. The scents of her body wash and oils filling the apartment even from behind closed doors. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath, inhaling that sweet smell. He could never pass a flower shop without thinking of her because of that smell.

Playing with the stereo setting up the perfect song he knew would make her smile. Sauntering around the room lighting a few candles that dotted the room. Dimming the overhead lights. Pulling back the curtains to let in the soft glow of the stars above, the advantage of living on the top floor, it had the biggest windows and the best view of Brooklyn. Now he just had to wait.

~

Sitting in front of the sofa on the plush carpet tucked between Bucky's knees felt like the safest place to be. The last few days had been long and exhausting. He knew I was tired but begged to watch a movie. Bucky pouted with those soft stormy ocean eyes, complained they hadn't spent time together being lazy in ages.

The fluffy towel still wrapped around my wet hair as I flipped through Netflix in search of something to watch. Bucky tugged the towel away from my hair and began running his fingers through it.

"Your hair is so soft, even damp it feels like silk," he mused. I could tell he was smiling without even looking back. A dreaminess in the sound of his voice.

He left delicate scratches at the nape of my neck knowing it'd turn me to putty. Melting at his touch, I found myself leaning backward and draping my arms over his legs. He leaned in humming feeling my body relax into him.

"Are you sniffing my hair again?" I chuckled feeling his laugh rumbling through his chest.

There was an odd comfort that had always been there between us. A closeness that buzzed and hummed in its own gravity. It was like a rope was tied around each of us anchoring us together. No matter how far apart work had taken us, we'd always find our way home. He knew me as well and as deeply as I did him. Most of our little 'friendship' was never spoken aloud but felt in actions.

The tiniest brush of his fingers over the back of my hand was a subtle way to say he was there while we were in a crowded room. I knew when the nightmares were about to strike while how his shoulders dipped. The crinkles around his eyes would become more prominent. He'd crawl into bed without a word or fear of rejection, snake his arms around me and hold me close listening to the beat of my heart until he was calm enough to drift to sleep.

Steve couldn't understand the way Bucky and I were but he knew it meant the world to the both of us. The others thought it was like some strange telepathic connection. We were worse than Nat and Clint. Finishing each other's sentences with eerie accuracy, even the snarky comebacks towards Sam. The corner of Bucky's mouth would twitch as he stared at Sam and the words would come flying out of my mouth leaving Sam stunned and Bucky roaring with laughter.

"Shh, you're ruining the moment." Hints of that old school Brooklyn charm eeking out with each word. "Hand me your hair tie."

Slipping it off my wrist and handing it back to him. I tried to face him only to be met with his palms on my cheeks pushing my head back towards the television screen. A small tug of my hair and I whimpered. He'd never hurt me on purpose, damn snarls in my hair. What he had against using an actual brush I'd never know. He always chooses to sift his fingers through my hair untangling the mess with his fingers whenever we were home at the same time.

"Stop fussing Y/n, I'm gonna braid your hair." That laugh was like the chorus to a song. The kind that gets stuck in your brain, but it's so wonderful you don't care.

"You can braid?" I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out.

"I had sisters ya know. Ma didn't always have the time, so guess who had to learn?" His chuckle was deep and somehow soothing. Like hot chocolate on a dreary cold day, it was a well needed pick me up.

He pushed me up and away from his body and set to work. Fingers weaving through my hair. The action was too damn calming, I found myself closing my eyes. Almost a struggle to stay awake as he worked. It didn't take long for him to finish much to my dislike. I relished being locked between his thighs. The feel of his muscles tensing and relaxing as he moved.

Admiring his work in the mirror. How easily yet elegant he managed to make the French braid look was incredible. I teased him that I'd tell the girls of his 'hidden' skill and they'd never leave him alone, but he didn't mind. There was hardly anything Bucky seemed to be ashamed of.

The smile he wore from the couch, such a handsome pure smile. Crinkles around the edges of his eyes. Laugh lines and dimples rimmed his mouth the wider he smiled. He stood up with a smirk that signaled trouble... or fun, on a few occasions both, but those memories didn't have time to flash by. I watched confused from across the living room as he pulled the coffee table out of the way. Pushing the couch flush against the wall, he continued on his way clearing out the center of the room.

"Come on Doll, you need a little excitement." The twinkle in his eye. The boyish smirk as he hit play on the stereo.

Grabbing onto my hand, spinning me into his chest. Bucky's solution to almost all of life's problems was found in a dance. Though his choice of song tonight was enough for me to reach up and feel his forehead for a fever. The Jonas Brothers 'What a Man Gotta Do', pretty sure this was Parker's doing somehow. Damn that kid for trying to bring pop culture and such into Buck's life.

"Don't get shy on me now Doll." He was holding back a laugh. I always blushed whenever he called me 'Doll'. It didn't matter, from the first time to all these years later, the result was still the same.

Twirling and spinning me around the room until my face ached from smiling. He was putting those swing moves to the test. The added flare of an extra touch on my back or hip. Each time he tugged me into his chest, his eyes would linger. Flickered from my eyes and down to my mouth. A smattering of rosy hue adored his cheeks. He was charming, a bit over the top sometimes, then again he only ever seemed to be that way for me.

Stepping into his space wrapping my arms around his back. The light rumble of contentment in his body. Our bodies swaying side to side. How easy it was was for us to change from a quicken dance pace to crawl. A steady thumping pounding in his chest and mine. Slow dancing in the middle of the living room by candlelight.

Cheek to cheek, listening to him hum the words 'Sign me up for the full-time, I'm yours, all yours' in a low sultry voice. The weight of his palms slowly stroking up my back. Fingers tickling my hairline sending a shiver that shook my body. An agitated groan as the doorbell rang, he left a soft kiss left on my temple.

"You go relax, I'll be right back," he sighed jogging down the hall.

The smell of garlic and cheese overpowering the flowery scent of the candles. By the time he made it back to the living room, I'd moved the coffee table back and was sat on the couch with my feet propped up. He smiled so divinely like a Greek god as he sauntered toward the couch. Plopping down heavily making me bounce on the cushion.

Curled up on the couch in a pile of blankets. Pizza and snacks were long gone. Full stomachs and subtle groans at too much junk food. He sat close with his arm around my shoulder, fingers tracing circles on my arm. A sly smirk on his face I could see out of the corner of my eye. The blanket slowly getting pulled away from me.

"If you steal the blanket again Barnes I'll put my cold feet on you."

"No colder than my arm doll." He quipped back with a grin. Eyes lit up in the flicker of the candles.

I felt myself dozing off, my heavy getting heavier as it laid on his chest. Eyelids fluttering, struggling to stay awake. A delicate kiss placed on the top of my head that made me hum in contentment. The movie getting blurry the sleepier I got. My arms snaking around his torso, head nuzzling in his chest.

"You're endearing when you're half-asleep," he whispered.

"Suppose that's why you married me huh?" I chuckled lazily no longer fighting the sleep that tugged away at me.

"Among other reasons, now let's get you to bed doll." He didn't wait for a response knowing fully well I was asleep.

Carrying me to bed and tucking me in. Smiling down at the life he never thought he could have.


End file.
